


Moonlight Legend (Moonlight Densetsu) - English Lyric Adaptation

by PlumOolong



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumOolong/pseuds/PlumOolong
Summary: Because you want to sing the opening theme with English lyrics but you grew up with the bastard ear worm that was the 90s English dub.Not the first to try this and surely not the last. I had a version of these from back in the day but I realized I'd lost/forgotten parts of it. I think this version is better, as I took more liberty with the literal translation to give it motifs and narrative structure. Even with those liberties, I think it remains true to the spirit of the song and the show (the final bridge line is a pretty apt summary of the series).
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight Legend (Moonlight Densetsu) - English Lyric Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonlight Densetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532672) by Oda Kanako. 

Although I dream of saying "I love you",  
By day I never know how to tell you  
'Cause when I try my thoughts just short circuit.  
I'm wishing you were with me tonight.

I'm missing you and crying in the moonlight  
And it's too late to call you at midnight.  
My heart is desperate, crying for an answer  
As it spins through the fractured stars.

Led by the silver light of the eternal moon,  
Our paths still cross again and again.

And so our love will join us together  
Just as the stars in heaven foretell it.  
For they will always lead us back to this world:  
The light of miracle romance.

Though I'd be grateful just for one weekend,  
I will still pray for our happy ending:  
That in the present, past and in the future,  
I'll always be right here with you.

That light I saw deep in your eyes when we first met--  
I won't forget that ever again.

And though the stars in heaven are countless,  
I know that one will lead me back to you.  
So even though the light of hope is distant,  
I'll surely hold on to this life.

The love that binds our hearts together then and now  
Will save the world again and again!

And so our love will join us forever  
Just as the stars in heaven foretell it.  
For they will always lead us back to this world:  
The light of miracle romance.

Do you still believe in love? Believe in miracle romance!


End file.
